diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Crippling Wave
damage as Physical to all enemies in front of the Monk. Every third hit also dazes enemies within yards, slowing their movement speed by and attack speed by for seconds. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Primary | gen = Spirit | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Combo Strike | skill_image = CrippleWave.jpg }} Crippling Wave is a Primary Monk skill. In-game Hits are sweeping: all enemies in a 160 degrees, 8 yards long cone are affected. The third hit is radial, hitting all enemies within 11 yards. As with other Combo skills, to gain the combo hit, Monk does not need to hit the same target three times or even stand in one place: the hits just need to be done within a reasonable time. Runes *'Mangle: '''damage type changes to Fire and damage increases to 255% (unlocked at level 17). *'Concussion: enemies hit also deal 20% less damage for 3 seconds (unlocked at level 26). *'''Rising Tide: damage type changes to Holy and generates additional 2.5 Spirit for each target hit (unlocked at level 36). *'Tsunami: '''damage type changes to Cold, the range of third strike is increases to 17 yards and it also Freezes affected enemies for 1 second (unlocked at level 51). *'Breaking Wave: enemies hit also take 10% additional damage from all attacks for 3 seconds (unlocked at level 57). Non-rune enhancements *Depth Diggers' (Legendary Pants): damage increases by 80-100%. *'Band of the Rue Chambers' (Legendary Ring): increases Spirit generated per hit by 40-50%. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set''' (Set Bonus for 2 items): increases Crippling Wave attack speed by 25% and damage by 400%. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): hitting an enemy with Crippling Wave increases the weapon damage of Dashing Strike to 60000% for 6 seconds, and Dashing Strike increases damage done with Crippling Wave by 6000% for 6 seconds. *'Spirit Guards' (Legendary Bracers): a successful hit also reduces all damage taken by the bearer by 45-60% for 3 seconds. *'Simplicity's Strength' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 25% (+0.5% per rank) and heals the character for 4% of maximum Life per hit (rank 25 bonus). *'Boyarsky's Chip' (Legendary Gem): Taunts the first enemy hit for 2 seconds (rank 25 bonus). *'Shenlong's Spirit Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): damage is increased by 2% for each point of Spirit the Monk has. When reaching maximum Spirit, all damage is increased by 200% and the Monk loses 65 Spirit per second until all Spirit is drained. *'Uliana’s Stratagem Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): each third (Combo) hit of Spirit Generator Primary skills applies Exploding Palm to all enemies hit. Passives *'Combination Strike': every hit increases damage done by 10% for 3 seconds, the effect from different skills stacks. *'Mythic Rhythm': every third hit increases damage of the next Spirit spender skill by 40%. *'Alacrity': increases Attack Speed by 15% for the Primary skills. Images Image:Monk-CripplingWave.jpg|The Monk using Crippling Wave. monk_cripplingWave_groundBurnGlow.png|Crippling Wave rune Category:Monk Skills